Spider-Man: Gods Among Us
by Spawn Hades
Summary: Green Goblin killed Peter Parker's wife. Now Peter is out for vengeance. He will establish order in an unruly world.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

This couldn't be happening. Peter was sure this was some sick twisted nightmare and not a cruel reality.

Fifteen minutes ago, live on television, there was a broadcast sent to the entire world alerting them of a nuclear bomb in New York Times Square. And strapped to that bomb was Peter Parker's very pregnant wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker.

Right now, Peter was standing in Times Square, facing the bomb, and he knew exactly how to diffuse it. Only problem was the psychotic nutjob in a Goblin Halloween costume hovering on his glider right inbetween him and the bomb.

"So, Gobby, how do you want to play this? The slow dance or are we just gonna kick the crap out of each other?" He was answered with a cackle of maniacal laughter. Oh, and a few pumpkin bombs.

 **10**

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ They all exploded on the area that Peter was just occupying before he leapt out of the way, curtesy of his famous spider-sense. Peter then charged the villain and tackled him off his glider.

 **9**

Norman simply kept laughing as he kicked Peter off of him before standing up again.

"You know Peter, I'm beginning to think you don't like me. _Hahahahaha!_ I can't really remember why it is that you hate me. Was it because I killed your brother? No, no, no! It was because I killed poor, sweet, innocent little Gwen, wasn't it?"

 **8**

His grin then, somehow, widened even further, before mock-whispering to Peter: "But between you and me, she wasn't all that innocent, now was she? _Hehehe._ I mean, not only did she willingly cheat on the love of her life, but she also gave birth to twins because of the affair! And then she expected you to raise them! _HAHAHAHA!"_

 **7**

"But that's not even the best part! Right now, I have your wife and unborn child strapped to a Nuke! In your precious city! And there's nothing you can do to stop it! _HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 **6**

Peter was trembling with rage and that's when Norman knew. He knew that he did the one thing that no-one else ever could. He pushed Spider-Man over the edge. He made Spider-Man kill.

And just like that, Peter's fist was straight through Norman's chest, bursting out of his back, clutching the murderers heart.

 **5**

Peter turned and watched as the timer turned to five, and knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and embraced his true calling. He re-bonded with the Enigma Force.

 **4**

When he opened them again, he felt much more powerful. He immediately flew over to the bomb and got to work absorbing the radiation.

 **3**

"Peter? I want you to know that I love you. And I know that you know that already. I just figured that it would be fitting for me to tell you that you complete me. And I also wanted to say that you didn't hit the jackpot that night, all those years ago. But I did, it just took me a while to realise that. So, I love you." Peter's wife, Mary told him. Peter couldn't understand. Why did she think she was going to die? She wasn't. She couldn't.

 **2**

And that's when Peter realised that she was right to tell him her last words. Because that's what they were. Last words. She was going to die. His wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker was going to die today. And it was all his fault. If he had just killed Osborn when he had the chance, all those years ago. He wouldn't be here right now. He would be at home with his pregnant wife Mary Jane and his unborn daughter Anna-May. Annie for short.

 **1**

"I love you too MJ. I love you too." He then pulled up his mask and kissed her for all she was worth.

 **0**

After that, Times Square was obliterated. But that was it. Only Times Square. Only three casualties.

Norman Osborn, Mary Jane Watson-Parker and her unborn baby.

* * *

 _ **Two months later**_

Peter stood tall, staring at the two graves in front of him. He read the two names aloud.

"Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Anna-May Parker."

He requested for the unborn fetus to be removed from MJ's corpse and placed in her own coffin. He also requested that they be buried beside each-other. So that they could stay close together. Forever.

Silently, a group of women walked up to him, one-by-one to offer their condolences.

Carol Danvers was the first. She brought him into a tight hug before kissing his cheek and murmuring that she will always be there for him.

Bobbi Morse was next. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and weak smile before walking back to stand by Carol.

Natasha Romanova stood beside Peter, before also leaning up and kissing his cheek before whispering something in Russian to him and silently moving towards the two blond women.

Diana Prince gave Peter a soft, warm hug and a kiss on both cheeks before she smiled lightly at him and told him that if he ever needed someone to talk to, she would gladly allow him onto Themyscira.

Kara Kent and Karen Starr both walked up to Peter together before both gave him a warm, comforting kiss on each cheek before blushing and joining the other four.

Jennifer Walters came in her She-Hulk form. She gave Peter a hug and a kiss on the head before telling him to "hang in there" and joining the other six.

The seven girls then all walked off together back towards the funeral reception.

* * *

Peter was given a firm handshake and a respectful nod from Matt Murdock. Logan patted his back before walking away to drown his own sorrows away. Flash Thompson used his prosthetic legs to stand up so that he could give his best friend a tight hug.

Johnny Storm just gave him an uneasy smile and a small hug/pat on the back. Tony Stark patted Peter's shoulder before saying "sorry kid" and walking away. Steve Rogers put his hand on Peter's shoulder and told him that if he is ever feeling lonely, that he will always have a home with the Avengers.

Bruce Wayne gave Peter a firm handshake and offered his condolences. Clark Kent also gave Peter a handshake, but also added in that he was always welcome both at the watch tower and in Metropolis. Barry Allen gave Peter a friendly pat on the back and a small smile.

After all of the men left, Peter stood there staring at the only person left.

Jessica Drew.

Jessica had come to know Mary Jane through Peter. And although they didn't get along well in the beginning, they grew to consider each-other sisters. Jessica was probably taking MJ's death the hardest out of everyone, sans Peter of course.

Peter and Jess stared into each-other's eyes before they both began to cry as Jess ran to Peter and jumped onto him, both crying into each-other's shoulders. They stayed like that for twenty minutes, simply holding onto one another for all they were worth.

"I'm going to kill them Jess." Peter murmured into her hair. Jessica simply nodded, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'm gonna kill them all."

* * *

 **A/N Hi! Hope you enjoy my Injustice Spider-Man story. I'm hyped for this because I'm gonna be pushing Peter to his limit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Killing Kassidy

_**Hi guys! Back with the second chapter to my Injustice Spider-Man story. I thought that I should answer/reply to some of the reviews you guys have left for me.**_

 **Superior Tennyson: Please have him take the tech of his victims he kills.**

Damn right he will. Thank you for the suggestion.

 **cabrera1234: Is this a harem for Peter?**

Yes, it is, and a very large one at that.

 **superspiderfan: Will Peter have a harem?**

Yep.

 **keyblade master cole: You're not gonna make him go crazy like superman in injustice game are you?**

Kinda, and kinda not. There will be moments where he embraces his insanity and then will need some help from both his special ladies and his friends and family alike.

 **Fox(Guest): Yes! Plus Spider-Man vs everyone with counter measures for every superhero like Batman had.**

Indeed, Peter will be very organised and prepared for everyone and everything. Trust me on that. But sometimes, things don't go according to plan, so stay tuned for that.

 **Polsaris: Read the last two lines and even though I was expecting it with the title just had to go oh crapbaskets.**

Well, if that got you going crapbaskets, then just wait for when he truly turns into a sadistic prick and start doing some pretty dark shit.

 **pitbull4567: Interesting story.**

Why thank you my good sir/madam.

 **Shadow Uchiha Avenger: Harem?**

You can bet your damn house it will be.

 **spideyforlife(Guest): Wow that was really sad and is this this a harem? Because if it is and Jess and the rest of the seven girls are only in it? I don't care do it and because you put Wonder Woman in it I truly thank you it's so FUCKING rare to find more stories for that pairing and I personally think it's a good pairing so thank you and please update and good job.**

First of all thank you, it was my intention to make the first chapter/prologue a sad opening act. And yes it will be a harem with Jess being his main pairing as seen in the story details. Diana will be in it as part of the main harem, but there will also be other women outside of the girls at the funeral. I even name a few of the women in this chapter. I agree that Peter/Diana stories are very rare. But you can check out **Musikman50** and/or **HandAssassinSpider-man** for some Peter/harem stories that include Wondy in them. As for the update? Well, here you go.

 **JC(Guest): Great, I hope this is a Harem with Spider-Woman, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Tigra, She-Hulk, Ms Marvel, Spectrum, Storm, Psylocke, Shadow Cat, Rogue, Frenzy in it.**

 **Any chance you do a Spider-Man's harem story with Overwatch's women?**

Firstly, indeed it will be a harem story. Most if not all of those women will be in the extremely large harem. Although I will have to look up and research Spectrum and Frenzy as I'm not particularly familiar with the characters and I don't want to do them any injustice (lol).

As for the Overwatch harem? No.

I honestly don't like the game, my personal nickname for the game is "Overhype" as most of my friends where claiming it would be the best game ever and none of them played it for more than a month before completely abandoning it.

But I have to say that if the game had a campaign I would be hooked. The backstories for each of the characters are interesting and the art is fantastic. I just don't like the feel of the game or the fact that it is a shooter without a campaign. I only have enough room for two of those types of games in my life, and that is Titanfall and Rainbow Six Siege.

But I will say I may add the women to my upcoming one-shot series where I pair Peter off with women mainly outside of comics like tv, books and movies. I already have plans for Penny from TBBT, Astrid from How2trainyourdragon, Sarah from Chuck, Hermione Granger from Harry Potter and many others. I might actually just upload a list onto my profile if you want to check it out.

 _ **Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, keep em' comin'.**_

* * *

(P.S. Marvel owns Spider-Man, I don't.)

Previously:

"I'm going to kill them Jess." Peter murmured into her hair. Jessica simply nodded, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I'm gonna kill them all."

Now:

* * *

Jessica walked into her partners Lab in their shared apartment. She had to admit that once you saw past all of his jokes and his many masks, there is a truly remarkable man. And Jessica was proud to say that she fucking loved that man.

Of course, she would never tell HIM that, at least for a while. After all, the man's wife died only a mere five months previously and if there was something Jess was not, it was a rebound girl. Which was why she was constantly telling him to go find some random girl to release all of his pent up frustration into, and then when he was ready for a real woman, she would be there, waiting with open arms and spread legs.

After all, she knew exactly what he wanted from her. If the long stares and constant bathroom breaks he excused himself for whenever she was around in revealing clothes said anything, it was that he not only wanted her body, he wanted to own her, dominate her.

And she wanted the same things.

She wanted to be dominated by him. She wanted him to fuck her dry. Make her a sweating puddle of goo. But she didn't just want the sex of course, she's not that shallow.

She not only found him hot as fuck, she also loved his quirks. The way he blushes every time she shows some extra skin. The way he pouts when she teases him about the fact that he can't eat a sandwich without the crusts cut off.

And she had to admit, she loved his sense of humour. The fact that he could be literally on his death bed, against foes like Thanos, and still be able to get back up and quip up a joke about the dude's chin? Incredible, no… Spectacular.

Jessica was pulled from her thoughts when Peter spoke up for the first time in hours.

"The suit's nearly done. There is only one thing left to do. And this is going to be nearly impossible. Are you ready Jess?" Peter asked.

"For you, I'll always be ready. What do we have to do? Break into Stark Tower? Avengers Mansion? S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier?" Jess quizzed.

"Not exactly. We need to break into the raft." Peter declared.

Normally, this wouldn't seem like much of a challenge for people like Peter and Jess, but things have changed. Recently, specifically after the New York Mini-Nuke tragedy, the Raft received some major upgrades from a mixture of tech companies. Wayne Tech, Stark Enterprises, Lex Corp and Kord Industries to name but a few.

"Okay. Let's do it. What exactly are we looking for in there?" Jess asked.

"I need samples from Venom, Carnage, Hybrid, Scorn, Mania and Toxin. I already have Venom's, Mania's, Hybrid's, Scorn's and Toxin's. Now all I need is one from Carnage. Only problem is that it needs to come straight from the source, which means I need to get up close and personal. But don't worry about that, I've got it covered." Peter said while winking during the last part.

"I trust you. I just hope that you won't let Cassidy get under your skin about MJ. And don't let him get into your head about Osborn. Okay, Pete?" Jess asked while rubbing Peter's shoulders lovingly.

"Yeah..." Peter moaned, relishing in the feeling of her hands working their magic on his shoulders.

Jess grinned hearing Peter moaning. She knew that he was stressing himself out over their plans. She knew that she would have to keep him calm, comfortable and healthy if she wanted her King to be ready to rule his kingdom.

"Hey Pete? I have a question. I've seen the plans for the armour and I have to ask, how the hell do you plan to fill that out? I mean the designs all say that the suit should give the wearer an extra three inches in height, which is all well and good, but then looking at the suit it's clear that it was made for someone that is six foot seven inches tall, and honey, I'm sorry to say but, you are only five foot ten." Jess questioned.

"Well that is a good point. But I've been working on a side project for a while. It is a concoction that will give me not only increased height and muscles, but also all of the abilities and boosts that I had when I was possessed by the other and mutated by the Queen. But I also added a little bit of Logan's blood to keep the abilities from just evaporating. I also figured I could add some Parker Particles into it and bam! The Spider-Boost!

And the best part is that I found a way to slightly alter it so that you can use it without becoming a jacked-up muscle head like myself. Although you will grow to six foot seven and your breasts and ass may get bigger to adjust to your new body. But you should still look the same by the end of the transformation." He smiled as he finished.

"Wow... Peter that is incredible. Thank you." Jess then grabbed Peter's face and kissed him quickly before pulling him into a tight hug so that she could hide her blush.

"You are so, totally blushing up a storm right now." Peter chuckled. Jess' eyes widened after hearing this.

"W-what? I-I d-don't know what you're talking about Pete." Jess squeaked. Peter found it cute so he pushed her back and held her by her shoulders for a second, examining her face as she looked down in embarrassment.

Peter then decided to save her from her shame by lifting her head with his finger under chin before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. They both held the kiss for a few minutes before Peter pulled back and smiled his boyish smile for her.

"I really like you Jess. And before you say anything, this isn't some sort of rebound fling. I really do care for you. I have for years. I just never got the chance to act up on those feelings cause I was with MJ. In fact, I was planning on convincing MJ to bring you into our relationship, because I know that MJ loved you like a sister. And I know that if she wanted me to move on with anyone, it would be with you... Or Carol... Or Jen... Or Janet… Or Sue... Or Diana, Bobbi, Nat, Kara, Karren, Wanda, Jean, Kitty, Greer, Feli- Nevermind, she never really liked Felicia now that I think about it, huh, anyway- Dinah, Donna, Cassie...- "Alright! I get it! Shut up, please?" Jess interrupted, giggling as she tried to act stern but just came off as a cute mess.

"Anyway, you get my point. MJ loved you. And I think she would be happy for us both. Okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Okay." She nodded. And with that, Peter brought her into another kiss, this time though, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it, Jess reciprocated just as eagerly, ravishing his mouth with equal gumption.

* * *

Peter just had to smile as he felt the wind in his face as he glided to The Raft with his modified Web-Pits, having decided to deactivate the Uni-Force for now. He always enjoyed the feeling of the rushing air and having the ability to perform as many ridiculous acrobatics and flips as he could. But right now, he couldn't afford to play around. This was his only shot at getting a sample from Carnage stealthily and he couldn't risk getting caught.

He slowed himself down before silently dropping onto the roof. He then activated the stealth mode on his suit before he became both invisible and completely intangible and slipping through the roof into the highest security cell block.

There, he silently crawled across the roof until he reached one of the security measures, a fingerprint and retina scanner. Luckily, Peter was prepared and tapped a few keys on his virtual keypad on his wrist. He then pressed his masked thumb on the scanner and looked directly into the eye scanner.

 _~Ding!~_

The door opened and Peter quickly jumped through before webbing it in a semi closed position, just enough for him to slip through when he exited.

Peter then walked calmly to Cassidy's cell, still invisible, and opened the door. As soon as he was in, Cassidy had already turned into Carnage and pounced at him, the symbiote clearly smelling his scent.

Peter used his enhanced speed to tackle and pin Carnage to the ground before pulling out a microscopic container. He then typed a command into his keypad again before watching the container increase in size. Peter then activated the capsule, opening it, before activating the sonic canon in his web shooters.

He aimed his directly at Carnage's face, smirking at the terrified expression of the man before blasting the man in the face with extremely high sonic blasts.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The symbiote screeched as it was forcibly ripped from Cassidy before being contained in the large device. Peter quickly locked it and then re-shrunk it before slipping it back into his belt. He redirected his focus to the mass murderer shacking in the corner.

"Any last words Cassidy?" He asked, as he deactivated his cloaking device, appearing suddenly re-materializing in front of the red head.

"S-S-Spider-Man? What?" The psychopath questioned, shocked by the reveal of his attacker.

"Yep, just little old me." He said jokingly before grabbing both sides of Cassidy's face and and twisting his head until it was facing his back. He smiled slightly at sickening crunch it made as he snapped the deranged man's neck.

He then slowly walked out of the cell, but not before turning back one last time to stare at the dead body.

"Heh. And I thought that I would feel guilty. All I feel is disappointment in the fact that he didn't even smile once." He shrugged once before walking away, leaving the cell door open, knowing that the night-shift guards would be on their way to his location immediately.

* * *

As he walked by the vault door he used to get in, he ripped the webs away and sprayed the rest with a dissolvent spray that would melt all evidence of him being there.

When he reached the roof again, he activated his experimental thrusters and blasted off into the air, heading straight through the clouds. When he finally was above the clouds, he spotted Jess in a Quinjet with her hand out. Peter deactivated his thrusters while pulling out his web pits to glide quickly towards her. As he reached the jet, he grabbed her hand to steady himself as he landed smoothly.

"So, what next?" Jess asked.

"That, my beautiful companion, remains to be seen. But I know one thing." Peter replied, grabbing Jess' waist.

"And what's that?" She grinned back.

"We are going to rule the world. Together. For the sake of everyone." He then kissed her passionately as the sun set in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Birth of Something

_**Hi guys! Back with the second chapter to my Injustice Spider-Man story. I thought that I should answer/reply to some of the reviews you guys have left for me.**_

 **phnxgrl: I loved how Jess is in love with Peter. Please continue.**

Yeah, I've always loved the idea of Peter and Jess hooking up. You should look up some moments between them, they've practically been together for years, just never actually done anything about it. They nonchalantly share food with each other, tease each other, hell Peter was one of the only people who trusted Jess instantly after the Skrull Invasion. Peace out.

 **bluemoon(Guest): Excellent, I hope this is a Harem. I will love it if Spider-Woman, Black Widow, She-Hulk, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Powergirl and others are in it. I hope there's an update soon.**

Thank you. Indeed there will be a harem, and yes all of the named women will be in it. As well as 30+ other women, although most to a lesser extent. And as for that update? Here it is now, enjoy **.**

 **SymbioticSpidey: Will Peter bond with the symbiote?**

Yes, and no. Yes, he will be taking a sample from every know symbiote and using them to create a new symbiote spawn, and bond it to his new armour. But no, he won't personally bond with any of the symbiotes, but rather create a machine/serum that will enable the symbiotes to form into their own personal physical bodies, and of course everyone of them are women, because I am the writer. Lol.

 _ **Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, keep em' comin'.**_

* * *

(P.S. Marvel owns Spider-Man, I don't.)

Previously:

"So, what next?" Jess asked.

"That, my beautiful companion, remains to be seen. But I know one thing." Peter replied, grabbing Jess' waist.

"And what's that?" She grinned back.

"We are going to rule the world. Together. For the sake of everyone." He then kissed her passionately as the sun set in the distance.

Now:

Peter and Jess where currently in the Watchtower, the base of operations for the Justice League. They were presenting the idea of the regime to them, they wanted to know who would be on board when their little "Spiderevolution" started.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to approach the United Nations with this ultimatum, "either surrender your nukes or we will take them from you" doesn't exactly sound like a catchy slogan." Clark(Superman) joked lightly.

"The truth isn't always a happy and catchy thing Kal." Peter replied seriously.

"Woah, what's gotten you in such a crappy mood Spidey?" Barry(The Flash)asked.

"My wife was murdered Barry. She was murdered because a deranged psychopath managed to get a hold of something as powerful as a fucking nuke! And the only way to prevent that from happening again is to remove nukes from the equation altogether." Peter growled as smashes his fist straight through the reinforced table that could withstand a solar flared Superman.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hal(Green Lantern Prime) asked, stunned.

"Oh, well, me and Jess here got some major upgrades as the ladies have clearly spotted if the drool hanging out of all their mouths tells me anything." Peter chuckled as he flexed his massive biceps, much to the women in room's satisfaction.

"You've also gotten taller, nearly a full foot in height. Both of you." Bruce(Batman) observed.

"Yeah, it's a serum I created that enhances the, well, enhancements that the spider bite gave me, along with the powers I received from both "The Other" and "The Queen". I just had to change a few things in the recipe to give Jess all of the enhancements apart from the massive muscle growth, so she didn't end up looking like me with tits." Peter smiled lightly at Jess, who returned it in kind.

"It still doesn't explain how you managed to completely destroy a part of a table that was designed, and tested, to sustain a full force hit from a solar flared Kryptonian." Vic(Cyborg) added in.

"Oh, well, that is simple really, I have the Enigma-Force flowing within me. I'm the current, and apparently permanent host of the Captain Universe powers. I also very recently discovered that I have the Mark of the Phoenix on me. Which means that I'm probably it's next chosen host, which also means that I have a serious strength boost." Peter explained.

"That… is… AWESOME!" Billy(Shazam) exclaimed.

"Wait, the Phoenix is returning to Earth? Have you warned the X-Men and the Avengers?" Clark asked.

"They already know, although they think it's coming for Hope Summers, which it is, until I call it to me. So I'm gonna let them all fuss about preparing Hope to be the Mutant Messiah and once I'm alone with her when she is bonded with it, I will call the fiery bird and let her bond with me as a substitute for Hope." Peter explained.

"Ok, that explains a lot of the commotion we've heard from both teams. Thank you for informing us of your plan, we'll be sure to support you, should either the Avengers or X-Men teams react violently to your... deceit." Bruce nodded respectfully to Peter before walking away.

"Well, this has been fun, but me and Jess have an interview to get to. See you guys later." He then wrapped an arm around Jess waist, before waving to the League, winking at Diana, slipping his mask back on and walking away to the Zeta tubes.

* * *

As soon as the Spider-Duo where successfully Boom-Tubed away, Barry spoke up excitedly.

"They are so together it's not even funny." He grinned.

"Yeah, it's great to see him happy again after MJ." Hal replied.

"If anyone deserves happiness, it's Peter, don't you agree Diana?" Clark added in.

When Diana didn't speak up, the guys turned to see her blushing up a storm.

"He winked at me." Diana whispered before her small smile exploded into a full-fledged grin.

"Someone's got a crush!" Barry sing-songed.

"Damn right I do. He's perfect. The only man that I would ever gladly strip down for." It was only after looking at the guys shocked expressions that she realised what she said. Even Bruce was stunned.

She quickly bolted out the room, her face now blood red from embarrassment.

* * *

Peter and Jess where standing in a cramped room, full of reporters, preparing for their speech, or rather, Peter's speech.

"You've got this." Jess reassured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his mask already rolled up to his nose so that she could kiss him.

"I know, I'm just really hoping that I don't put my foot in my mouth." Peter smiled lightly at her before quickly pecking her lips before rolling his mask back down and walking to the podium where there was an assorted line of microphones.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I'm Spider-Man. Duh, you already know this, probably because my name has been in the papers across the world for the last six months, ever since the New York Nuke Incident. Well I'm here to address that." Peter took a deep breath before looking confidently and seriously towards the massive crowd.

"I have a message for the World Governments. In light of the tragedy that occured six months ago, I demand that you discard or destroy ever nuclear weapon on the planet and in orbit of Earth. If you refuse to meet these demands, then I'll forcibly take them out to space where I can destroy them myself. Heed this message. Beware the Spideregime." Peter then then looked behind him, signalling Jess to walk towards him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist while she pushed his mask up to his nose before wrapping her arms around his neck.

They both forced their tongues into each others mouths before Peter blasted off, still kissing, at the speed of sound, leaving behind a shocked crowd and a massive hole in the roof.

* * *

Later that night, as Peter and Jess where preparing for bed, Jess decided to voice her thoughts on something Peter said when they began their relationship.

"Hey, Peter? Baby?"

"Yeah Babe?" He replied, looking up from his ritualistic 200 push-ups he usually does before bed. He was currently at 156, only starting 3 minutes prior.

"When we first got together, you said you where going to ask MJ if you could bring me into your relationship. I was just wondering, are you into that sort of stuff?" Jess asked.

"What sort of stuff? Threesomes? Hell yeah." He said chuckling, hoping Jess would suggest one.

"No, not that you silly git, well yes that, but not really. Oh, for fucks sake. Are you into having multiple relationships with multiple women?" She finally got out.

"Well, I never really thought about it, other than with you and MJ. I mean... do you mean like me having a harem, or cheating? Because I will never, ever, cheat on you, and I hope you won't ever either." Peter said passionately.

"Of course I'd never cheat on you, dumbass. And yeah, a Harem. I mean we will be beginning a regime, which means creating new laws. So what do you think about having a royal harem? I mean I'm not really into women. But if you want to get stronger, your gonna eventually need more than just lil' ol' me as a bed warmer." Jess said.

"A bed warmer? Really? Is that what you actually think you are to me? Jess, I love you. And if you think that I should sleep with or be with other women, then I agree. Plus, if you ever feel up to it, you can always help me get them ready." He said, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"Ooh, kinky... I like it." She whispered hotly into his ear before sexily strutting away from him.

"Wha... what?! Really?! You're just gonna leave me hanging like that?" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, you maybe the first man I've ever truly love, and I can promise you, you will be the first man to put his dick in me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you fuck me without earning it." With that, she sexily winked at him before walking out the door back to her own bedroom where she quickly brought herself to a loud orgasm by only playing with her clit, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Peter was lying in his bed with a hard-on pitching a tent in his pyjama bottoms, thinking about how many times and ways he wants to fuck Jess at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliating Hawkeye

_**Hi guys! I'm back again with another chapter! This one being my third in a row and fourth in total. Man, isn't that awesome? Anyway, on to the comment replying stuff and things!**_

 **WolfassassinKing: How about Laura(X-23) for the harem?**

Definitely. 100%. She will be one of Peter's main lovers.

 **phnxgrl: Interesting that Peter is giving the world an ultimatum on destroying all their nukes. Please continue.**

Yeah, Peter is really shaken up by the fact that the world's leading governments' security is so shit that Norman Osborn of all people managed to not only steal a nuclear bomb from them, but also sneak it into New York Times Square with no-one the wiser. As for continuing? Well, here I am.

 **cabrera1234: So Spidey will be taking the place of Injustice's Superman? Who will be his Batman?**

Ah, ah, ah! No peaking! I'm kidding. I'll give you some possible suspects for who will be Peter's biggest pain in the ass. The main contenders are Tony Stark, Batman, Superman, Captain America and Reed Richards. Trust me when I tell you that they will all have a reason to hate Peter, but who will actually act on that hatred? And who will decide to let bygones be bygones and join Peter's Spideregime? Find out in about six chapters! Or sixteen! I don't know!

 **spideyforlife: Hello again. Let me just say, you are incredible. I'm not going to lie, I am very much liking this story. Also the seven women plus 30, damn. And I mean damn, that's probably the biggest harem for Spidey yet, also does Peter know about tantric energy? Because if he does, the dude will be OP AS FUCK! Seriously, if you're doing that, and I don't know if you are, it's your story and I'm not going to make you do it. But seriously, the dude will be godly plus with the powers of Captain Universe AND Phoenix? Damn my friend, and I mean DAMN, finally giving him the power boost he deserves. I thank you, I hope to see a LOT more of this in the future. And also thank you for answering my previous question.**

Hello to you my good man/woman. Thank you for the compliment. I am glad you enjoy the story, I've been literally working my ass off whenever I get an idea for it. And about the 30 plus women? Well I counted, and I have 41 written down, plus more that I forgot to write down. So yeah. I hope it's the biggest yet. And if it isn't? It sure will be when I'm done. And also, he does indeed know about Tantric Energy. And he told MJ about it, which was why she forced/convinced him to sleep with other women when she was pregnant both times, as she didn't want her fiancé/husband to die because she couldn't satisfy him in bed due to her pregnancy. He only slept with Felicia Hardy, Sarah Stacy and Liz Allen during these times. The first because she was his partner/sidekick for a while, the second because he wanted to work his frustrations about Gwen out on someone and figured fucking her daughter would be the best way to get back at her, and the third because he and Harry Osborn where pissed off at each other and he figured, hey? Why not take the guys girlfriends virginity just to fuck with him? Oh, did I forget to mention that this Peter is on the darker side than most, just due to how fucked up his life is. And about the Phoenix thing, he will have all it's powers, but he will also be the forces chosen mate which will be explained further in the story, but basically, every time he fucks her, all his powers get stronger by like 1,000%. Plus the Captain Universe thing, I just thought, hey why not? You know? And damn right he deserves to be OP. Cause he's Peter mother fuckin' Parker. And P.S. Bitches love Spider-Man.

 _ **Thanks a bunch, guys and gals, keep em' comin'.**_

* * *

(P.S. Marvel owns Spider-Man, I don't.)

Previously:

"Peter, you may be the first man I've ever truly loved, and I can promise you, you will be the first man to put his dick in me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you fuck me without earning it." With that, she sexily winked at him before walking out the door back to her own bedroom where she quickly brought herself to a loud orgasm by only playing with her clit, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Peter was lying in his bed with a hard-on pitching a tent in his pyjama bottoms, thinking about how many times and ways he wants to fuck Jess at that moment.

Now:

The next day, Peter and Jess decided to head to Avengers Tower to see if Carol and any other Avengers will support the Spideregime.

When they arrived, they found a large group of the team in the living quarters.

The people in the room where Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Tony Stark, Carol Danvers, Clint Barton, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne-Pym, Natasha Romanoff, Reed Richards, Susan Richards, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, Bruce Banner, Red Hulk, Charles Xavier, Logan, Hank McCoy and Wanda Maximoff.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking when they saw Peter and Jess standing there.

"Hey guys, what's with all the frowny faces? You all aren't still pissed at me for the whole Superior thing are you? I mean, it wasn't my fault, and MJ forgave me instantly, as did Jess. Plus, it only lasted like, a month, can you imagine what would have happened if it went on for like, a year? Damn, Otto could do some real damage with a whole year in my body. I'm just glad that MJ came back from her photo shoot when she did and figured it out instantly." Peter rambled.

"Peter honey, you really need to learn when it is and isn't appropriate to make silly jokes during tense situations." Jess told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. Peter just slouched and resigned himself to nodding.

"No, Peter, it's not about the Superior Incident. This is about your... ultimatum... What in God's name where you thinking!?" Steve raised his voice for the last sentence.

"What was I thinking?!" Peter lent back in offence. Jess tried to calm him down, but it didn't work.

"I was thinking that if a nutjob like Norman Osborn could sneak a fucking nuclear bomb into a place like New York Times Square, then the government is doing a really shitty job hiding and guarding those things. And if they can't keep someone like him out, then how are they going stop groups like Hydra from them? So after much consideration, I decided to tell them to get rid of them, for everyone's safety. And if they don't? Well I'll just have to show them just how shit of a job they're doing." Peter replied angrily.

"What the hell happened to you Webs?" Johnny Storm asked, slightly scared by his friends tone. Peter stared at him with wide eyes, stripping of his mask to show Johnny just how pissed he is.

"What happened? Johnny, my wife DIED! And it's all because of me! If I just killed the bastard years ago, then all this wouldn't have happened, I would be with my wife, preparing for the birth of our daughter right now, and not preparing to go to war." Peter exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about war?" Tony nervously chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? Think about it Tony. Do you REALLY think, that the Government is going to get rid of their precious nukes, all because some joke of a hero told them to? No, Tony, they're not. So I'm gonna show them just how serious I can be when I'm pissed off." Peter said with deadly confidence.

There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"I'm gonna talk to Carol about both the things, okay?" Jess whispered to Peter.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to Logan while you do that." Peter nodded.

Jess was about to walk away, but quickly turned around and brought Peter into a passionate kiss first, then ran to catch up with Carol, who was already making her way out, having heard Jess speak.

"Oh my god! You and Peter are a thing?" Carol squealed with excitement, preparing to quiz Jess on everything about their relationship.

"Yeah. He said he loves me." Jess said dreamily while resting her head on Carol's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile Peter was sitting in the kitchen with Logan.

"Beer?" Peter asked as he scavenged two bottles out of the massive fridge.

"Duh." Logan chuckled.

Peter threw him his bottle before jumping over and landing beside Logan on the couch.

Logan popped his Bottle using his claws before taking a swig.

"You want me to..." He asked, shaking his hand with the claws extended.

"Nah." Peter replied before popping his own bottle with one of his stingers.

"Copy." Logan grumbled. Peter just laughed at Logan's childishness.

"So Webs, you're really doing this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I just need to make sure, have you got my back?" Peter asked.

"No matter what kid, I'll always have your back." Logan nodded respectively before downing the rest of his beer.

"Cheers to that." Peter chuckled, before following suit. The two men then sat there in a collective silence, enjoying each others company.

"I killed Norman." Peter blurted out randomly.

"I know kid, I could smell his blood on your hands. Plus, I don't recall nuclear bombs being able to push the heart out of the body before incinerating the rest of them." Logan joked.

"I killed Carnage too." Peter replied.

"I figured, I remember you mentioning that you needed some stuff from all the symbiotes, and I could also smell you on his neck. It was a clean kill. Good work." Logan praised.

"Thanks. I guess I've finally realised, that if you want to really clean the streets, you gotta get your hands dirty." Peter said with a smile, remembering when he was taught that particular lesson.

"I taught you that one, right?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah, you did." Peter replied, relaxing into the sofa.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want to share him?"

"Yeah." Jess replied. "I mean, we'll rule the world, so of course he will have a royal harem, plus, I just feel for the girls you know? I'm not the only one completely in love with the guy." Jess teased.

"Duh, the guy is the sweetest, kindest, funniest, hottest guy around." Carol said dreamily.

"Yeah..." Jess hummed in an equally dreamy state.

"So... ruling the world huh?" Carol asked after she shaking herself out of her stupor.

"What? Oh, well, yeah. I mean, if you could name one person who would be able to rule the world without becoming an evil tyrant, who would you choose?" Jess questioned.

"Well... Peter. Huh. Yeah, I guess. If anyone could handle all that power, and still be deemed responsible, it would have to be Peter." Carol agreed.

"Well put Carol, well put." Jess nodded.

"So, how would I go about joining this relationship? I mean... do we need to have a threesome or something like that? Cause, no offense, but I don't exactly want my first time to be with a guy and a woman, regardless of if it's with my best friend and man I love. Plus, I always figured it would be just me and Peter, in this really romantic setting, y'no?" Carol blushed thinking about Peter naked.

"What? Oh, no. Just run up to guy and smack one on him in front of the whole team. It'll be hilarious, and kinda hot. Also, I thought you had sex with Mar-Vell? I mean, you took the guys name and all, so I figured you'd either fucked him or..." Jess left the question in the air.

" _Blarg!_ Jess! Mar-Vell is my dad! Ugh! That's disgusting!" Carol's face turned to shade of green thinking of her own father naked.

"Oh! Well that makes a lot more sense. Wait, I thought the General was your dad?" Jess questioned.

"Step-dad, turns out that just before my mom met him, she had a one-night stand with Mar." Carol explained.

"Huh." Jess sat there digesting the information.

Just then, they heard a commotion in the living quarters and decided to investigate. When they arrived, they found Clint aiming his bow at Peter and everyone else standing to the side watching with curiosity.

"Emm... Why are you pointing your bow at me?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I like Jess! And then you had to go and steal her from me! You already hypnotised Bobbi to break up with me, I won't let you take Jess too." Clint snarled angrily, taking aim for his head.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jess screeched.

"Bird brain here is thinking of you as property, and apparently I stole not only his wife but "his" woman. Also, fun fact, did you know that some spiders hypnotize their chosen mates into sleeping with them? It's actually rather cool. I wonder if I can do that, I've never thought about it seriously before." Peter rambled off to himself, taking his attention away from Clint.

The archer decided to take the opportunity and let go of the arrow, watching as it soared through the air, heading towards Peter's forehead.

Suddenly Peter caught it nonchalantly and threw it away.

"Spider-Sense." Peter pointed at his head, reminding Clint and the crowd who where shocked to see Peter so nonchalantly dismiss Hawkeye attempting to kill him.

"You know, I had a really good joke about birds and shooting, but you've slightly annoyed me, and it has come to my attention that I have recently gained a short temper." Peter said as he swung his head to look directly at Hawkeye.

"Bring it you piece of shit." The archer snarled as he pulled out another arrow.

"Wait! One question before we start this." Peter through up his hand with one finger sticking out in emphasis.

"What?!" Clint barked as he took aim once again at Peter's head.

"Arm or fingers?"

* * *

"What?" Clint blinked in confusion.

"Arm or fingers? Simple question arrow lad." Peter quipped.

Clint looked at Jess quickly before smirking.

"Fingers."

"First of all, eww. Second of all, you're really gonna regret picking fingers." Peter smirked before slipping his mask on.

"Oh? And why's that?" Clint's smirk somehow got even more cocky.

Faster than anyone could anticipate, Peter was directly in front of Clint holding both of the archers hands. Peter looked directly into Clint's eyes as he slowly snapped every one of Clint's fingers, one-by-one.

 _Snap!_

 _Crunch!_

" _Aaaaaaaeeee!"_ Clint screamed in an incredibly high pitch.

"Are you sure you should be called Hawkeye? I think the Canary has a better ring to it. Oh wait, that name is already taken isn't it? By a girl. Damn, that was loud." Peter said as he grabbed his head in pain. Due to his enhanced hearing, it was even louder to Peter than everyone else.

The only people to laugh at his joke where Jess and Carol, who both giggled at him.

"Damn." Tony commented.

"Well, that's what you get for treating my girlfriend like property." Peter said as he straightened himself up.

"I would offer to shake your hand and say no hard feelings, but I think that would just make everything worse." Peter quipped

Logan snorted at that.

Just then, Jess pushed Carol forward and she walked straight up to Peter, yanked off his mask and passionately kissed him. Peter responded just as enthusiastically.

They only stopped when they where out of air.

"Damn, you are incredibly hot when defending your woman. Think you could do the same for me?" Carol panted.

"Hell yeah." Peter panted back. Carol responded by giggling at his cuteness.

Everyone in the room just stood in shock as they had just witnessed Carol making out with her best friend's boyfriend, and Jess just simply walked up to Peter and did the same as the blonde.

"Well, looks like I've got my arms full, see ya guys." Peter grinned cheerily as he wrapped an arm around each woman and walked away.

The Avengers continued to stand shocked as they watched Peter blast off with both women still in his arms, occasionally kissing his cheek and giggling away to themselves.

"Lucky bastard." Tony commented.

"How come he always gets the hot ones?" Johnny whined.

"I believe that if they're all happy, then we should be happy for them." Steve declared. The rest of them just nodded and went about their business.

* * *

Later, Peter and his lovely ladies where lounging in his and Jess' apartment.

"So how will this work? I mean, are me and Jess equal or..." Carol asked.

"I'm his Queen. But you will be his highest wife and you will be also be the High General, where you will have overruling authority on everyone in the Spideregime. The only people higher than you, will be me and Peter." Jess explained.

"Okay, that sounds fair. After all, the name is Spideregime, so of course the two Spiders would be the King and Queen." Carol nodded.

"Carol, what would you say to a new code name?" Peter asked, appearing in the room holding three needles full of a red liquid, each with a different name on it.

"Depends. Why and what's the name?" Carol replied.

"Why? Because you are going to lead the Spider Army and I figured Ms Marvel doesn't suit the Spider theme, although I do hope that you keep the costume for... other reasons." Peter wiggled his eyebrows as he said the last part.

Carol blushed at that, but nonetheless nodded. Peter retaliated by bringing his fist down in celebration.

"As for what the name will be... Well I figured Spider-Marvel was as good as any. The Spider representing both your King/Lover and the Spideregime. And the Marvel in honour of your dad.

"I like it. Now, what are the needles for?" Carol asked, curious.

Peter just handed Jess the one that said _"Queen"_ on it and Carol the one with _"Lover"_ written on it, leaving the one labelled _"King"_ for himself.

"Each serum will give us specified upgrades. Your one will give you an added strength boost, enhanced healing factor, Spider-Sense and enhanced reflexes. Jess' one will give her all of that, plus a size enhancer, to make her taller and giving her a bigger chest and ass, it will also give her pheromones an added boost. Mines will give me all of that, minus the boobs and ass, instead giving me a bigger physic in terms of muscle. Plus, it will also give me better control over my Captain Universe powers.

Oh! And I forgot to mention that all of them will give each of us retractable and regrowable stingers, retractable fangs and retractable claws, each of these can give off any toxins you can think of. Enjoy!" Peter then injected his needle straight into the veins popping out of his left arm.

Carol and Jess both followed suit, and all three soon felt tired and decided to head to Peter's bedroom, where they all stripped to their underwear and slipped into the bed. Peter lying in the middle with both women snuggled into either side of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Sinister

_**Hello once again! I have returned with my fifth chapter of this story! And it is a special one as it will also be the first chapter containing a lemon. Which will be the first time I ever right a lemon, so apologies if it is a little awkward. Anyway, onward! To the battle of reviews and replies!**_

 **Adtr509(Guest): Oh shit! An Injustice Spidey ready to let the world know that the kid gloves are off! I for one am for it all the way! If you haven't already, read the comics that prelude both games to get some ideas. Btw, One More Life getting updated anytime soon?**

Indeed, oh shit. The kid gloves are being left in yesterdays washing, Spidey's gonna get a new pair. As for the comics, I have read a few of them, and watched some videos on the rest I think. I haven't touched Injustice 2 though. Besides, the whole Injustice thing is just the premise of a superhero loved by all going kinda evil, plus a trusted friend revolting against him. Although there will be one major difference, Harem! Supes didn't have an army of sexy females backing him up, now did he? As for One More Life, I'm unsure when I'll update that, hopefully soon, right now I'm just in the mind set for some dark Spidey y'no? Hopefully that answers everything, peace out!

 **WolfassassinKing: Is Superboy going to appear in this because if he does, please don't screw him over. He gets enough of that already.**

I honestly don't know if he will actually play a part in the story, I can assure you he does exist in this world and will probably be mentioned in passing once or twice in the future. I like his Young Justice version, so he will be in my Young Justice fic when it is ready to come out.

 **Ashs2dust: Wait, what was everyone else doing while Peter was breaking Clint's fingers? Just standing there?**

Yep. Exactly that. If you read it, you will see that Peter was already breaking Clint's fingers before anyone could tell him to stop. And they where all pretty scared that someone as happy-go-lucky could be so savage and brutal. And honestly? This is comic book Clint. He's a fucking asshole towards Peter most of the time, so he deserves what's coming to him. But don't worry, if you are a fan of Clint, he will return later for some good old fashioned revenge. If you are not a fan of Clint, you will like his return even more, hehehe.

 **spideyforlife(Guest): Yes, yes, yeeesss! Ahaha! Suck it Clint! You don't own these women aha. Great job again, nice work man. Also, thanks for the suggestions of** _ **Musikman50**_ **and** _ **HandAssassinSpider-man**_ **, you where right. Great selection of stories and also 41 women and counting? God! I have a suggestion, could you add Diana's mother Hippolyta in the Harem? I don't know why, it's probably stupid anyway. So, as you said Bitches love Spider-Man fuck yes. Seriously, you,** _ **Musikman50**_ **and** _ **HandAssassinSpider-man**_ **should work for Marvel cause you guys have better storylines than what we get in the comics. You guys write what we want, like Spidey becoming OP and getting with all the bitches and I thank you for that. (P.S. Sorry for this being long.) (P.P.S. I'm a dude so there is no confusion in the future.)**

Damn right! Suck it Clint! Ha. Love the enthusiasm. Thanks for the compliments. And I'm glad you liked the suggestions, I personally love them and their stories. As for the 41? There are still lots more that I am still writing down. I already have plans for Hippolyta and Peter to have a nice romantic evening or two, cause of course Spidey has to get some of that MILF action. It definitely isn't stupid, hit me up with more, everyone's opinions and suggestions matter. As for me working for Marvel? Ha! Maybe in ten years or so, we'll see. But thanks for the compliments, and I would love to work with either of those guys on a story, it would honestly be fucking awesome. Their both such great storytellers. (P.S. It's not too long, I love it when reviewers give me lots of feedback and suggestions it's great.) (P.P.S. Thanks for the info, I'm a dude too. Which kinda makes this chapter awkward as hell, but fuck it.)

 **phnxgrl: I loved how Clint was such an Ass! Please continue**

I'm glad you enjoyed Clint's moment of dickishness. And I shall continue on, just because you told me to. Lol. Thanks for the review.

 _ **Thanks a bunch, guys and gals, keep em' comin'.**_

* * *

Previously:

Peter then injected his needle straight into the veins popping out of his left arm.

Carol and Jess both followed suit, and all three soon felt tired and decided to head to Peter's bedroom, where they all stripped to their underwear and slipped into the bed. Peter lying in the middle with both women snuggled into either side of him.

Now:

The three where woken up by a blaring alarm coming from Peter's Lab.

Peter was the first to spring from the bed, attaching himself to the roof and quickly jumping through the threshold, performing a mid-air barrel roll so that he could land perfectly and continue sprinting, turning corners with precision, making it down the stairs with a single leap and bouncing off the wall, landing at the Lab's entrance. He quickly placed his hand on the door, pushing it open with his spider strength.

He ran to the computers and brought up one of the Spider-Cams that where still littered around the city thanks to the Superior Incident. There, he watched as a new incarnation of the Sinister Six wrecked the streets of New York, calling him out in their usual not-so-subtle way.

Peter decided it was time to test out his new armour. He walked up to the Absolute Zero Cryo-Chamber and pulled out the new Symbiote Spawn. This symbiote was primarily red, with small veins of black and blue pulsing within it's semi-liquefied state.

He walked up to the new Spider-King armour and bonded the symbiote with the armour, allowing it to become one with the armour.

After it was finished, he stepped into the armour, watching as it clung to his skin and bonded with him. His HUD opened up showing him various statistics.

" _ **Hades,**_ show me the Sinister Six." Peter ordered.

"Right away Sir." The now named 'Hades' said.

Suddenly, six images appeared on Peters HUD. On the top left was an evil clone of Peter, only the brain was of Otto Octavious, The Superior Octopus. Under him was Flint Marko, The Sandman. Beneath him was an image of Adrian Toomes, The Vulture. On the top right corner was Aleksei Sytsevich, The Rhino. Under him was an image of Mac Gargan, The Scorpion. And lastly, in the bottom right was Maxwell 'Max' Dillon, Electro.

"Hades, what are my odds against this particular group without engaging Captain Universe?" Peter asked curiously.

"87.9% by my calculations, sir." Hades replied.

"I like my odds. Let's get to it then." Peter said before opening the roof using his mental connection to the Lab through the armour.

"Peter! Where are you going?" Jess asked before Peter could activate the thrusters.

"To show the world just how much I've been holding back." He said with a smirk as he willed the mask to peel back revealing his face, he watched as Jess and Carol stood there looking at him in both curiosity and... lust?

" _Huh, guess the new armour really compliments my figure."_ Peter thought.

Jess took one look at the computer and smiled.

"Mind putting on a show for us babe?" She asked with a seductive grin, while walking up to Peter, placing her hand on his chest.

"You know it." He replied before leaning down to bring her into a steamy kiss. After he and Jess finished their kiss, Peter webbed Carol and pulled her into an equally hot kiss before flashing both girls a dazzling smile.

"I love you both." With that, he willed his mask to reform and blasted off.

"Damn." Jess panted.

"Yeah..." Carol sighed in agreement.

"Want to watch it on the TV?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Hell yes."

* * *

When Peter arrived, he wasted no time and immediately began to taunt the villains.

"And you call yourselves the Sinister Six? The only thing here that is Sinister is your choice in fashion. Shall we begin?" Spidey stood there as each of SinSix attacked him one-by-one, the first to try was Vulture who flew directly at him, attempting to slice our hero's head off. Spidey just grabbed the bird man by the neck.

"I really don't understand you. I mean, what's up with the bird fascination? Ooh! Did you get shit on by a radioactive bird? That gave you the ability fly? Or better yet, are you just a suffering old man who's brain is failing him?" Spidey's expression visibly darkened, clear even through his mask.

The Web-Head then slammed Toomes into the ground and grabbed the elders arms.

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this Toomesy, but you've forced my hands... to break your arms." Peter then increased his grip on the older man's arms until there was a satisfying crunch from both of them, the telltale sign of breakage.

Adrian screamed as he felt the hero's hands break both his arms.

Sandman decided to try and use Spidey's apparent distracted state to his advantage and surrounded the Wall-Crawler in himself. Suddenly Flint felt his interior and exterior begin to harden. When he looked down he saw straight though himself and watched as Spider-Man began to increase his temperature, resulting in Marko turning to glass.

"And you! Mister Baywatch, seriously, what is your fascination with that ugly top? Seriously, it's like, the only thing you wear. It's kinda creepy actually. Wait, does that mean that I could report you for sexual assault? Because your using your lower body to press me down, and buddy, I'm not seeing any pants." Spidey finished by tensing his entire body, resulting in the villain shattering into pieces.

He quickly used the symbiote to trap Flint's core inside a capsule.

Spider-Man then turned towards Electro, who was absorbing the electricity from everything around him.

"Oh, Max! Now you, you I can just report for straight up streaking. You are literally prancing around naked. Dude, get some clothes, please. It's times like this that I miss the old star-faced look. Oh well. I guess that I can just read the bugle if I want to reminisce about the good ol' times. I here the they have a whole page devoted to me on their website." He quipped before pulling out another capsule, this one absorbing all electricity nearby into it.

Spidey just stood and watched as the human battery was sucked into the orb. As soon as his suit sucked up the capsule again, Spidey jumped out of the way of a rampaging Rhino.

"Ohoho. I'm gonna have fun with you , Mr Horny. What do you call a Rhino with no horns?" Spidey joked as he landed directly in front of Aleksei.

The former Soviet smirked before replying.

"What?" He said before beginning to charge at the Arachnid.

"A bleeding Russian!" Spider-Man shouted before using 60% of his newly enhanced strength to lunch the man in face, resulting in both horns crumbling and the Russian's face snapping back, bleeding all over as he flew back into a building on the other side of the street.

Then Spidey ducked under a green poisonous tail before grabbing it and throwing both it and the owner into the side of a nearby building.

"Hello fellow Arachnid! Wait a sec, are scorpions arachnids? I can never remember, guess I'll have to look it up, either way, at least you can't call me-" Spidey was cut off by a loud growl and a long point tail.

"Shut up bug!" Gargan shouted as he attempted to impale the Avenger.

"And there it is. Hey! Macky Dees! You're literally dressed up as a Scorpion, so you can't say shit!" The vigilante shouted before grabbing the villains tail and ripping it off, causing Mac to scream out in pain.

Spidey then walked up to the crying criminal and decides to out him out of his misery.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Mac." Spidey said in remorse before snapping the man's neck, killing him mercifully.

"You mindless dolt! You killed them!" Otto shouted in shock.

Spider-Man turned to face the man who tried to steal his life.

"Yeah, I did. Just like I ripped Osborn's heart out of his chest and snapped Cassidy's neck. But both of those will sound like paradise when I'm done with you." The Web-Slinger growled before sprinting at Otto and ripping each of the villains extra limbs off before the man could blink.

"Argh! I'll get you for that you Cretin!" Otto shouted before attempting to punch Spidey

The Wall-Crawler dodged the punch and retaliated by kicking Otto in the left leg, snapping it. He then reflected that by kicking the villain's other leg too, breaking that also.

Spidey threw Otto away, the villain flying straight into the side of a bus, bouncing back onto the ground. Spider-Man walked to Otto, grabbing the clone by the arms and ripping both off.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! You imbecile! I'll get you for this!" The man clenched his teeth in pain as he silently cried.

"No you won't. Goodbye Otto." Spidey then ripped the man's head off, killing him brutally.

Spider-Man turned around to face the news chopper that had broadcasted the whole thing across the world.

"Get rid of the fucking nukes. Or this will seem like child's play." He barked before flying away.

* * *

When Peter arrived back at his apartment, he found only Jess standing waiting for him as he unbonded from the symbiote-armour.

"Carol had to deal with some personal stuff in space. Said she would be back by the end of the week." Jess answered his unasked question.

"Good." Peter growled out before grabbing Jess roughly and bringing her into a messy, savage kiss. He picked her up by the ass, giving it a good squeeze, and marched to his bedroom throwing her onto his bed.

"Oh damn." Jess panted, loving the savage lust in his eyes.

Peter grabbed Jess' tank top and shorts, ripping them off and throwing them behind him, leaving her only in red panties.

He tore them off too before diving his head in-between her legs and hungrily devoured her pussy. He also used his adhesive abilities to shock her core with his tongue, causing her to spasm in pleasure, sexily moaning his name.

He then decided to finish her off by using his thumb to shock her clit, resulting in her screaming out his name.

"PETER! OH YEEEEEESSS!" She screamed in ecstasy as she squirted all over her boyfriend's face.

Peter smirked as he licked his lips before wiping her juices off his face with his hand before sucking it all off his fingers and palm.

Peter then ripped off his own boxers, releasing his 11-inch long, 3-inch thick monster from them. Peter quickly slid himself into her, only stopping when he found her hymen.

He looked up into her eyes to make sure she wanted this too. After her encouraging nod, he rammed his dick straight through it, pushing into her womb.

"OH SHIT!" Jess screamed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, tears spilling from her eyes.

Peter wiped away her tears with his thumbs before cupping her face and kissing her gently and lovingly.

"I love you so much." Peter whispered sweetly.

Jess blushed cutely before replying.

"I love you too, you goof."

Peter then started fondling her DD-cup breasts, gently tingling her nipples. He began moving inside her. Starting off slowly, but eventually speeding up to insane speeds once prompted by Jess.

Peter continued to pound into Jess as fast as he could for a half-hour before he felt Jess spasm in her fourth orgasm and finally broke down, releasing his load into her womb.

He continued to spurt thick layers of cum into her before he finally stopped after ten minutes.

Peter flipped them over so that she was on top of him, his still-hard phallus continuing to pound inside her cunt.

Jess grinned sexily before beginning to bounce on him once she fully recovered.

"Let's see if I can get you to cum ten times huh?" She challenged.

Peter just groaned, resulting in her laughing at him.


	6. Chapter 6: A Message From The Future

**_I have returned! Kinda. I mean I'm not gonna be as consistent, as I have exams and I'm job hunting, plus a bunch of personal projects, but I'm really trying. So with that said, here's some replies!_**

 **spideyforlife(Guest): I'm back, let me just say very well done for your first lemon, congrats, not many people can do that and thank you for not complaining about the length of the review, and for the Hippolyta idea, and you are right Spidey must get some MILF action. Ok, how about for a pairing, why not the Greek Goddesses like Hera, Athena, Artemis or Aphrodite? I add Hera cause I personally hate Zeus, come on, the fucker's got a goddess for a wife and keeps fucking regular mortal women, I mean come on, but I will let it slide cause he's Diana's dad. Well tell me what you think?**

Good to know you're still reading and reviewing. Once again I apologise for taking so long. Life just kinda caught up with me and Writers Block infected my brain for a long while. Thanks for the praise, although I doubt I deserve it. I'll certainly consider the goddesses, but I think it's more likely that they will be part of the 'Polemistís Aráchnis' story. That's the title for my Amazonian Spider story. And yeah, Zeus is a prick, but he wouldn't be Zeus if he wasn't. As for your other comment, I could definitely take some of what you said and implement it, if you want, but probably not all of it, as I have a pretty clear vision of how it's going to go down.

 **clown2107: Hey Spawn Hades, have you thought about making a fanfiction where Spider-Man has a harem of female Symbiotes?**

Funnily enough, yes, this story as it turns out. Peter's harem is going to consist of multiple groups and facttions, such as the Bats, Cats, Amazons, Spiders, Symbiotes, Entities, Wives, Slaves (Yes, Slaves, I did say Peter was gonna do some messed up shit.) and others.

 **Guest(1): I'm probably too late for asking but will The invisible Woman be part of the harem?**

I'll just let this chapter answer that one for you.

 **kival737101: Add She-Hulk, Widow, Storm, Sue, Silver Sable, Black Cat, and Medusa.**

All of those will happen, except Storm, she's gonna die, maybe, or... We'll see. She definitely will be in my X-Men story. Whenever I get around to posting it.

 **trollzor69: Not bad.**

Why thank you.

 **ayrtonsenna4ever:** **Like your story, man, but please don't turn Peter into a heartless ruler. Make him a good and compassion one.**

Sorry, but no promises. I mean, he won't be heartless, but he'd pretty pissed at the world, and will be for a long-ass time. I mean, he ain't gonna go around making everyone's lives hell or anything, he's just gonna put in a lot of rules. And will not accept anything or anyone breaking those rules.

 **swaggerness:** **I'm going to assume you have a subway nearby. Go to said subway, get the daily special 6 inch and 3 other footlongs. Put the 6 inch horizontally facing you on a table with the 3 footlongs on imagine that the monster in front of you has diameter. Think on this abomination of a sandwich dildo you've finally, simulate a female(or yourself if you are infact of the fairer sex) using the aforementioned dildo vigorously and diligently. You have now simulated the usage of your version of Peter Parker's dick. Are all his wives demons now? Did the serum give them some sort of demonic heritage? If not, please, for the love of everything good and holy, explain to me how the fuck that works.**

I uhhh... Yeah. I fixed that after I read it. I will give you props for that review though. Truly beautiful. In a weird-ass, fucked up, twisted way. Um, I'm a guy, and Peter will infact be getting with demons in one or two of my stories. So yeah, there's that. But uh... Let's just say I cut his dick back down to a realistic size. I've stored the rest of it for later.

 **Spideyfam: UUUUUPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDAAAATTTTTTEEEEE!**

No. I don' wanna.

 **Tsuki-HimeDarknessSamuraiYuri: Hell yeah! Lets bring them all out my friend! Oh yeah... may I request some more gruesome kills? I want mutilation on one of the villains, your choice... but please make it brutal, or maybe just kinda brutal.**

Hehehe. You want brutal? I'll give you brutal. For instance, Peter not only steals Reed Richards wife from him, he then makes him a fugitive for two years before finally killing him publically. And then to top it off, he announces that he's marrying Susan that same day. Talk about destroying a man.

 **Two Years From Now…**

 _{The Spideregime's reign of terror continues as we witness first hand the murder of Reed Richards, the former leader of the Fantastic Four, who, two years ago, mere months after the Spideregime had revealed their presence, had declared that he would take down his former ally, Spider-Man, aka Spider-King. It seems that the ruler of Spider Island, formerly known as New York, has finally taken down the superhero, permanently.}_

 _{In other news, Queens' own local Billionaire, Peter Parker has announced his 16_ _th_ _engagement, making him the worlds' first man to have over 15 wives at the one time. Mr Parker is currently married to a large list of Superheroines. This list contains: Jessica Parker aka Spider-Woman, Carol Parker aka Captain-Marvel, Barbara Parker aka Mockingbird, Jennifer Parker aka She-Hulk, Natasha Parker aka Black Widow, Jean Parker aka Spider-Phoenix, Wanda Parker aka Scarlet Witch, Laura Parker aka Wolverine, Queen Shuri Parker of Wakanda, Queen Diana Parker of the Amazons of Themyscira, Queen Silver Sablinova-Parker of Symkaria, Queen Medusa Parker of the Inhumans of Attilan, Princess Crystal Parker of the Inhumans of Attilan, Princess Angela Parker of Asgardia, and finally, Queen Mera Parker of Atlantis._

 _His newly betrothed is none other than the Invisible Woman aka Susan Storm, formerly Richards, the woman that divorced her ex-husband Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic just three months after his declaration against Spider-Man, having left him that very day. Parker seems to have taken in Susan and her children Franklin and Valeria Richards, (who will both be changing their names to Parker, after the marriage.) and also seems to not have any care for the newly deceased Dr Richards, as he announced his engagement with the Richards' ex wife, only two hours after the man's death._

 _Mr Parker is married to not only 15, soon to be 16, Superheroines, with seven of them being royalty, making him a King five times over and a Prince two times, he is also now also going to be marrying a mother of two, who also happens to be one of the world's most famous Supers._

 _It's truly a mystery as to why so many women have fallen for the one man. Especially with him being a self-declared Pacifist. The main question is, who will Parker ensnare next in his web of women? As there is no doubt that there will be more to come.}_

A dark shadowed figure can be seen smirking as they watch the news broadcast.

"Hmm… interesting."

 **A/N Sorry, I know it's short, but it's just a placeholder for until I can finish up the next main chapter, which will pick up only a month after Chapter five ended. No promises on when it'll come out though. Life's hectic.**


End file.
